comiccrossroadsfandomcom-20200215-history
Roadgrabber (Earth-7045)
If Transformers were humans, Roadgrabber would be that creepy kid who likes pulling the wings off flies. There's nothing he likes better than to open fire on a group of Autobots and watch them die slowly and horribly. Nothing horrifies him more than suffering injury or death to himself, though, so he'll do all this from a safe, his new Pretender shell having also become an option. He'll only leave it to watch his victims die up-close—and even then, only when they're in too much agony to fight back. Even with this going for him, though, he's also a colossal dimwit. He can easily be tricked into attacking empty buildings in the middle of battle or that that his shell's about to self-destruct. All this results in a soldier that's sadistic, idiotic, and cowardly. Yeah, destined to be a grunt if I ever saw one. History to be added Powers & Abilities Roadgrabber= |-| Pre-War= Powers *'Robot Physiology': **'Superhuman Strength' **'Superhuman Stamina' **'Psionic-Based Telepathy Immunity' **'Toxic Immunity' **'Cybertronian Physiology': ***''Transformation Cog: A transformation cog is a component important to a Transformer's transformation. ****Jet alt. mode'' *****''Wings'' ******''Flight'' ***''Near-Immortality'' ***''Cybertitanium Frame'' ****''Superhuman Durability'' ****''Electromagnetism Immunity'' ***''Superhuman Speed'' ***''Superhuman Agility'' ***''Advanced Adaptation'' ***''Eidetic Memory'' Abilities *'Flying' *'Hand-to-Hand Combat' *'Sharpshooting' *'Multilingual' Weaknesses *A total trainwreck of a soldier, being cowardly and idiotic. Paraphernalia Equipment *'Holomatter Projector': holomatter is a solid-light projection technology, used by Transformers operating on alien worlds. Holomatter projectors can create projected facsimiles of native species which are too small or fleshy for Transformers to mimic with their mechanical altmodes. The avatar isn't just a friendly image to fool human beings; it's also the Transformer equivalent of a remotely operated vehicle, allowing Transformers to go places and perform actions that would otherwise be prevented by their size and the need to camouflage their true identities. Having an avatar in a location is like the Transformer being there himself. An avatar can function up to at least 400 miles away from the controlling Transformer, even when separated by solid walls. *'Pretender Shell': As a Pretender Vehicle, Roadgrabber's shell is specifically designed to generate a vehicle that is able to be driven by a Cybertronian. The vehicle comes equipped with a front-mounted claw & guns that alternate between pom-pom action freeze lasers (no, I don't get the name either) amd flamethrowers Transportation *Jet alternate mode *Pretender Vehicle shell alternate mode *'GroundBridge': A scaled-down iteration of space bridge technology, a GroundBridge allows transport to coordinates on a single planet, or even (with great difficulty) into the planet's orbit. Considerably easier to maintain and less costly in energon to operate, it is the primary means of coordinating Transformer forces on planets. Weapons *'Plasma rifle' *'Jet mode guns & missiles' *'Pretender Vehicle shell weapons' Trivia *Roadgrabber's personality is both based on his toy bio and Wings Universe counterpart. Category:Characters Category:Robots Category:Androids Category:Aliens Category:Transformers Category:Cybertronians (Earth-7045) Category:Perihex (Earth-7045) Category:Single Characters Category:Males Category:Blue Skin Category:Black Skin Category:Orange Skin Category:Metal Skin Category:Red Eyes Category:No Hair Category:Earth-7045 Category:Earth-7045 Characters Category:Living Characters Category:Created by Trachodon56 Category:Artificial Beings Category:Forged Category:Artificial Intelligences Category:Villains of Earth-7045 Category:Kaon Gladiatorial Ring combatants (Earth-7045) Category:Decepticons (Earth-7045) Category:Pretenders (Earth-7045) Category:Super Strength Category:Super Stamina Category:Telepathic Resistance Category:Toxic Immunity Category:Advanced Technology Wielder Category:Technology Allows Powers Category:Alternate Form Category:Wings Category:Flight Category:Immortals Category:Super Durability Category:Super Speed Category:Super Agility Category:Advanced Adaptation Category:Eidetic Memory Category:Piloting Category:Expert Combatant Category:Multilingual Category:Disguise Category:Natural Weaponry Category:Gun Wielders Category:Explosion Creation Category:Fire Blasts Category:Military class (Earth-7045) Category:Heroic Age (Marvel 2099) Characters